My second Flinx
by Palidin
Summary: Hey everybody, It's been a while since I've posted anything, or for that matter written anything... so I give you a stereotypical Flinx, the first one seemed a little popular. Thank you for your time. M for language and later themes.


OK, I'm writing this because I'm stuck on "A Rather Untypical BbxRae Story". So… the life of my two popular stories / series revolve around one being written when the other is mind blocked. This couldn't possibly go wrong. I own nothing, all characters (when in character); belong to their copyright holders, no infringement is intended.

(SOPA had me paranoid)

Journal, Wally West.

Alrighty, it's been about a week since me and Jinx bumped into each other for some Chinese.

Well, maybe it turned out to be a little more then that.

She found me right before I was scheduled to help the place clean out their cupboards before the next shipment of food came in.

I've stopped a few robberies there, so no worries.

Thing was, I was running on empty, and just about blacked out. Eh, we had an interesting conversation after preventing yet another robbery.

We sat, and chatted a little. I'm not the kinda guy to kiss and tell… but what the hell.

She ran out into the night, and I'm kinda embarrassed to say that I lost track of her…for five or so minutes.

On the plus side though, She didn't punch any cops that night, like she said she was going to…

Maybe it's just easier if you just read that story first… then this one. On the other hand, I just told you the most of it… whatever, your choice.

(Night of the First story)

I didn't bother telling Wally that I actually did have a place to go.

You know, I didn't want to ruin any offers, until he gave one.

Heh, I'd love just the look on his face after he may strike up the words to bring me to his place (innocently, of course), that's when I'd hit him with a tease, "I'm not that kinda girl," but in a really flirty way.

God, I love being a bitch… especially since I about melted in that restaurant booth, if I had a moment to really crack, I woulda jumped the poor kid. Glad he broke the mood… wait. Did he do that on purpose?

DAMMIT! I really just let that dude-ed up, egg roll sucking, gutter trash, get under my skin that easily? On the other hand…why did I run off?

Oh yeah, I had places to go… well one at least.

It wasn't a pretty place… matter of fact it's a dump, like somebody took one, and decorated the place to match. At least it's roach free, they have higher standards.

But yeah, just up the street from the Chinese place… really. Wow. I could have been there, dried off and took a questionably clean shower… (I mean, the water doesn't smell, but it isn't exactly clear. But it at least should be warmer than I am now. )

The Kid'll probably miss me if he runs after me, I mean I only ran a block away, but if he ran the wrong direction then he's searching a five-block radius, already past me.

(So I might have read the titan's manual, I mean it's military strategy with these people.)

Anywho… I, Damn.

"Miss me?"

But…I, I stood too long in front of the apartment, didn't I. (not a question)

Seeing that he was soaked to the bone again, breathing a little heavy, "Nope, not one bit goldfish, I _am_ surprised I've held your attention for so long though."

"Goldfish"?

"Earlier, under the yellow street lamp outside the Chinese place, you just looked like a goldfish to me…"

"Okay…"

"Yeah… it was more clever in my head"

"I know the feeling, it was a good hit to my intelligence though" he complimented as if he were grading an essay. "Goldfish, Short attention span, etc…"

"Thanks…"

"So…uh, is this your place?"

The rain is still falling on us, as we just stand there, awkwardly glancing at each other.

"Yup."

Still raining…

"May I come in?"

Shit… I have no clue how much of a pigsty it could be, it's been like forever since I've even stopped by here. What the fuck am I saying? I know it's a dump.

"I'll warn you, it's been a while since I've been inside (Or had visitors for that matter)."

"Okay, Let's compromise. I gotta run home and grab a few things for later, that oughta give you time to straighten things up a little. Anything you'd like me to grab?"

I have no goddamn clue… and what does he need anyway? By the time this conversation started, he could have been back already. He's being pretty damn patient.

Damn I'm being pretty patient, I could have ran back and forth between the seconds that she looks away from me…

It's probably a good sign she can't look away for too long…

I mean, come on. I am awesome.

It's not like I want to sleep with her… tonight. I just want to hangout, make sure the place isn't filled with serial killers (ominous thunder clap), and leave my number or something…

"So… nothing you need? Like snacks or something?"

… … …

Still raining.

Okay… I'm going to get a pretty bad cold outta this whole deal aren't I? (Not a question)

"Um…" She SPEAKS! "Nope…" okay, I can live with that.

"Ok, I'll try to stall a little for you. Back in a flash!"

And, he's gone. Finally. Ok, find the key…

Oh god… Is he being patient because he thinks we're going to fuck or something?

Well, kudos for not rushing it, but damn… well, I don't want to ruin any offers… But if he gets cheesy on me, then it's a hell no.

And if he isn't thinking about sex, then… (Burst out into crazy laughter as I grab the key and enter the door) Yeah right.

The stairs are creaking a bit, not too bad though. Hmm, the mold smell is gone too. Is this the right place?

Good old room 13.

Fuck? What's this? (Note on door) "Dear Tenant, I've been notified by the previous landlord, that you've paid off this room. He informed me of your sporadic use of the apartment, and pending his word, I've not removed any items nor have offered to sell the room itself, until the forward rent you've paid has run out."

***Whew*** wow, well it was my fault for letting the last guy stash my cash for me, but I almost forgot about this place… I'd hate to jinx it, but I'm having some pretty damn good luck today.

As I turn the skeleton key, I notice that the room has been… tampered with?

No, nothing was stolen, but… damn, I can't call this place a dump anymore.

Another note? (Picked it up off a dark rosewood coffee table)

"Hey Jinx, sorry I missed you, parole office was about to take me, so I had to split. I ***Hid*** most of your cash by spending it on the room while the new guy fixes things up around here. Sure, rent will go up a little, but you're paid for a while, I put the rest of the cash toward it. Thanks for keeping the punks outta my place while I owned it,

~Joe."

(For the sake of argument, that's what it said after I deciphered the backward letters on more then a fair share of the words, and fixed some "speeling")

Ah Joe, you will be missed.

Fuck! This place looks awesome!

They put the wall back together, facing the alleyway. The plumbing works. (It's no longer dripping from the ceiling)

I will kinda miss the peeping tom from the office building across the way there, oh wait, he fell out of a window. Not my fault… well… it had nothing to do with my powers at least.

All the walls are… Pink. I can't really complain.

I need to chill… My cheeks hurt from grinning… for three seconds. Plus, I'm rarely ever this damn giddy.

Place is a little dusty, but, the layout looks good. The kitchen stove is electric now, so I don't need to worry about blowing up that way. The chipped tile floor is now a clean, stain proof linoleum. Fridge is empty, but considering how long it's been, I'll have to thank somebody for emptying it out for me.

It all one big room still, the left side being the living room, dining room, and bedroom. I had picked this place because it was a dump, and dirt-cheap. Now this is one of my best hideouts.

It's been like five minutes… where's flash?

[Titan's tower, guest room]

"Ok." Got my bag-O'-clothes, Toothbrush, deodorant. Check. (small army bag)

Snacks. (Large book bag)

Check.

Am I over thinking this? I mean my intention is just to hangout a little, and then foot patrol, then sleep at my place tonight.

(Opening bedside drawer)

Oh…um… (Strip of condoms)

Nope… (Picks up pen and paper out of drawer)

Ok "To whom it may concern, I'm jetting over to my place for a week or two, no emergency. Contact me in case of one, I'll be there in a flash" ~Squiggle logo. Check.

(Slaps note onto outside of door)

Ok, am I forgetting anything?

(Looks at bedside drawer from the doorway.)

(Author)

Ok, I know I'm light on description here; Internet was out when I wrote it, and so it's tough to find a picture to base anything on. (That's how I cheat)

Although, I've probably revised this a couple times before I've posted it, (I haven't done it, revised it yet, will add note when I do)

~Revision, fixed a plot hole, and some grammar.

~Blooper, one point I had written "Dear Tennent, I've been notified by the previous timelord…" (Not on purpose, my sister loves doctor who.)


End file.
